the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 December 2019
01:31-19 For now, remove FanaticBot. 01:31-36 :D 01:31-37 Just loses large amounts of logs because of how glitchy the script is. 01:31-55 Sure, sure, several hours of logs gone. 01:32-08 I need Quinton1721 to finish this. 01:32-09 NC Quinton1721. 01:32-22 I didn't log chat earlier. 01:32-30 I am sorry. (chuckle) 01:32-31 For now, make Chat Logs visible to all users. 01:32-35 Nonsense. 01:32-37 For now, 01:32-40 FINISH IT, Quinton1721. 01:32-51 I will get NC Quinton1721 started. 01:32-58 THe rewrite? 01:33-00 Hmph. 01:33-03 I AM in the shower 01:33-03 Once we do that, we should solely warn for the usage of offensive language rather than language. 01:33-09 What the frick? 01:33-15 rather than kicking* 01:33-16 well, preparing one 01:33-18 In the shower on a device? 01:33-33 I'll just make it canon. 01:33-39 Addin' it to ISV. 01:33-43 Do NOT 01:33-47 STOP 01:33-48 What in ISV? 01:34-02 Openin' it up, erasin' the text, pastin' in. 01:34-07 K. 01:34-08 NO 01:34-12 Pressin' publish. 01:34-21 Literally did all that just to piss you off. 01:34-22 STOP 01:34-28 Fuck you. 01:34-30 Obviously Quinton1721 knows such. 01:34-31 Was NEVER happening. 01:35-24 Anyway, for now, Baptiste Rousseau escorts Wellington into the Alchemilia Server Room, where Wellington is escorted into a shut room with Alchemilia and Rousseau. Rousseau replaces Dornan as Alchemilia lectures Wellington. 01:36-03 Let's see. 01:36-07 REplaces Big gay, epic. 01:36-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:36-49 Do NOT add Savannah-Warren into GS. 01:36-49 Ruins the episode. 01:36-49 Keep that in COSL. 01:36-58 No randomly staying at his place either. 01:38-14 Hmph. 01:38-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:38-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-34 wtf 01:38-46 savannah warren IS in GS 01:38-52 It is NOT. 01:39-00 NO randomly staying at his place. 01:39-03 Getting Screwed. 01:39-16 Them meeting is IN GS. 01:39-21 What the fuck is this shit? 01:39-24 Look, 01:39-25 https://prnt.sc/qeh5zc 01:39-26 Last reply TheKorraFanatic, as usual. 01:39-28 I mean, that is just awful. 01:39-33 original is INVALID. 01:39-35 WTF. 01:39-46 McFarlane-tier. 01:39-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:39-53 It's at least better than nothing and the original. 01:39-57 o/ 01:39-57 (hi) Qst. 01:39-58 Nonsense. 01:40-02 Chase McFly-tier. 01:40-03 None of it - at all. 01:40-07 NO randomly staying at his place. 01:40-17 It was night! 01:40-20 WTF do you suppose happens then? 01:40-21 She NEEDED a place to sleep.. 01:40-23 WHO cares? 01:40-32 If it's night, do YOU just go to a random fuck's house and sleep in it? 01:40-34 NONE of that. 01:40-41 Beat the shit out of TheKorraFanatic. 01:40-47 Beat the shit out of yourself. 01:40-50 Beat TheKorraFanatic senseless. 01:40-52 He treated her like astray cat I guess 01:40-58 wtf 01:41-02 Beat yourself senseless. 01:41-09 Heh. 01:41-21 TKF, Quinton1721, halt arguing. :p 01:41-32 So, you are minimodding. 01:41-34 For now, Rousseau removes his helmet to work on Wellington once he realizes the android is mostly docile and leaves Wellington to Alchemilia. In the room, there is to be a water-cooled server in which Alchemilia attempts to transfer Wellington's solid state drive. Now — Rousseau won't be in this room, because Alchemilia has shown to be able to talk to and work with androids himself. 01:41-41 Just joking, jesus. 01:41-49 Where is Jesus? 01:41-55 I will beat the shit out of anyone who keeps her randomly staying in his house. 01:42-02 His birthday isn't until three days. 01:42-04 I remember when Jesus appeared in PV. 01:42-08 "Who pinged." 01:42-40 Beat the sh*t out of us all. 01:42-45 Gladly. 01:42-50 LONG overdue. 01:44-00 Enough chat vandalism, let us work. 01:44-00 I kindly rewrote a whole section for Quinton1721 earlier and he cannot FINISH it up. 01:44-02 NC Quinton1721. 01:44-13 Now, some of the main purposes of Alchemilia - Gladea as biological research, weapon manufacturing and development, and android minor repair and research. Gladea does not mass-produce androids, as opposed to the much larger and more populated Remnant Rock facility. The androids of Rousseau were transferred from Remnant Rock. 01:44-15 Beat the shit out of me, Daddy Ferry. 01:44-20 NO TheKorraFanatic. 01:44-36 I am about to shower. 01:44-51 Now — Alchemilia Gladea Building is more significant and interesting than a hypothetical "Silivian Masquerade Hospital." 01:44-54 If required, I will produce it. 01:44-57 After my shower, I will tend to the document. 01:44-59 ~ SparkyBoi45 has left the chat ~ 01:45-13 Fuck you, fuck everyone. 01:45-18 Just produce it now, Ferry. 01:45-24 Gladly. 01:45-31 I mean, what. 01:45-53 GS must be finished before the month is over, okay? 01:46-16 oh my fucken god ur races 01:46-20 i aint doing shit other than the demon scene and gabe dialogue 01:46-31 KGB sounded so disappointed and shocked, jfl. 01:46-32 you fucks figure out the car 01:46-33 For now, Downtown Freezy will produce the demon scene. 01:46-34 Masquerade is fine. 01:46-36 Nonsense, Quinton1721. 01:46-47 Of course, Masquerade is fine — but a page for it is unneeded. 01:46-50 I WILL demon and gabe. 01:46-59 We will all help out where we can, m'alright? 01:47-05 None of this "I will not help until the end," NC Quinton1721. 01:47-07 A page will soon be needed in S2, South Ferry. 01:47-13 wtf 01:47-15 no 01:47-20 I am afraid it is just an irrelevant hospital. 01:47-22 I just wrote warren-sav 01:47-32 And that's still only doing the end. 01:47-35 NC Qstlijku. 01:47-37 * Quinton1721 01:47-39 and i will write gabe once the shit comes to it 01:48-10 I am sure Downtown Freezy can write Gabriel Alchemilia. 01:48-12 but i am inadequate in narrative heavy parts of episodes 01:48-21 ~ SparkyBoi45 has joined the chat ~ 01:48-24 Just do what you can. 01:48-38 Tell me, Quinton1721, 01:48-41 Are you in the shower now? 01:48-48 Now, Yaakov is capable of two main abilities — telekinesis and mind manipulation. He is unable to create copies of bodies, an ability Xanvi has. During "Primo Victoria: Part II," he used his abilities to unlock the door to his cell and free Wellington. 01:48-54 So, was this truly needed, Qstlijku? 01:49-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-28 Alright - so it was approved. 01:49-32 Cannot wait to show. :D 01:49-35 NOW I am in shower 01:49-43 Show WHAT 01:49-53 Hmph. 01:50-03 You will see in due time. 01:51-01 Now, Yaakov is overpowered. 01:51-38 I am afraid — Yaakov (Samuel) was swiftly defeated by Nabi and The Hound. 01:51-42 I feel as if Q talks in memes all the time. :p 01:51-54 Wellington's Bizarre Adventure. 01:51-58 He NEVER memes. 01:52-07 He says "Hmph" 01:52-12 Not a meme. 01:52-15 Regular form of speech. 01:52-18 I want you to understand 01:52-19 do not use Nabi as excuse 01:52-21 Sad. 01:52-25 xanvi does not create copy of body 01:52-29 A shame. 01:52-30 simply transforms his own 01:52-31 Nabi surprised yaakov 01:52-35 Indeed. 01:52-45 Sure, sure. 01:52-47 now, 01:53-25 For now, I shall update the Dream Eaters page to include the transformation for Xanvi. 01:53-27 Matthew, Rachel, and Piett will all appear again in S2. 01:53-29 Ah. 01:53-36 JFl at Samuel being tossed over the railing like he was nothing. 01:53-40 for now atti will dance down a staircase, finding his true purpose in life as a dream eater and euphoric 01:53-46 "rock and roll,part ii" will be the episode title 01:53-56 Change Rachel's last name immediately. 01:54-07 It CANNOT be Ariel. 01:54-13 Ariel is a fine name. 01:54-16 ^ 01:54-22 Knew a chick by that name once, was a bruh. 01:54-31 Ariel - was my irl girlfriend 's name. 01:54-44 Eh? 01:54-51 We do not care, 1721 01:54-57 Doxxing yourself. (chuckle) 01:55-06 omg he said his ex girlfriend's name 01:55-14 omg no 01:55-17 oh god oh fuck oh man 01:55-18 the real mfs are going to find him 01:55-19 oh no hes ruined 01:55-26 the real mfs are gonna get him ;( 01:55-37 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-00 Welcome, ToxicSun2. 01:56-22 Go back to your banjo and your sister, Chase McFly. 01:56-35 I'll give Atticus a banjo., 01:56-42 Today - Hanukkah starts. 01:56-42 CMF is probs happy. 01:56-44 read banjo as h______ 01:56-51 Wtf. 01:57-16 NOW, in the Lissom rewrite, Li is to have a harmonica. 01:57-29 No. 01:57-32 None of that. 01:57-34 Unfortunately, Li cannot have a harmonica. 01:57-43 Racist Quinty. 01:57-46 Banjo. 01:57-57 My parents aren't here so no menorah. 01:58-06 The guards and Nabi, as promised, each allowed them to have one small, entertaining item for surrendering. 01:58-11 Wtf be a menorah. 01:58-11 Did have some chocolate money however. 01:58-16 atti will dance down the stairs, AS i said 01:58-17 Ah shit, Jew shit. 01:58-20 Jew. 01:58-23 Jew 01:58-50 Jews will NOT replace us. 01:59-08 White genocide is REAL 01:59-26 Go back to Israel, McFly. 01:59-41 I myself in, 2017 or 2018, believed white genocide was real and that the elite were promoting race mixing to weaken us. 02:00-02 Smh. 02:00-03 2018 DTF was an interesting bruh. 02:00-20 quoted crime statistics 02:00-26 I'm sorry that my dad's parents were raised Jews. 02:00-30 Apparently, I am black. 02:00-42 You are tan, Quinton. (chuckle) 02:00-44 Disgusting, Quinton1721 02:00-59 My documents said otherwise. 02:01-08 oh my fucken god ur races 02:01-16 I am South Ferry's brother. 02:01-26 2018 dtf was truly a shameful period 02:01-33 (not to be confused with brotha) 02:01-46 self proclaimed fascist who believed in white genocide and an incoming apocalypse brought on by islam 02:01-59 JFL, what a r____. 02:02-01 TKF is like a father to us here. 02:02-07 he's a daddy to me <3 02:02-11 Now, Wen Li is to prepare Blossom a broth in S2. 02:02-21 Blossom is daying. 02:02-23 Now, Wen Li is to sell Blossom to a brothel in S2 02:02-29 Self-proclaimed socialist and liberal 2017-18 TKF was not much better. 02:02-37 After she is healed by Melissa. 02:02-51 I miss TKF. 02:02-53 she is sold to a brothel 02:03-01 and wen ri makes rots of cash 02:03-05 Racist 02:03-06 Blossom did shit in PV, at least. 02:03-07 Saying Ri 02:03-08 Sell off Melissa. 02:03-13 ching chong bing bing 02:03-17 ... 02:03-18 No one would even notice she was gone. 02:03-28 serr merissa and burossomu to brothel 02:03-30 Just random nonsense, TheKorraFanatic. 02:03-32 make rots and rots of cash 02:03-36 I was - a super liberal and socialist SJW anti straight, anti white, anti male bruh in 2018. 02:03-44 Yeah, fuck you. 02:03-45 Disgusting 02:03-47 Worse than ME 02:03-56 I used to hum ching chong to myself 02:04-01 You were horrid then. 02:04-08 Now look at me. I am a Bruh. 02:04-09 mother rove me rong time rong time 02:04-10 Now, CMF is the only person who has not changed at all. 02:04-11 Before realizing it was a Chinese slur. 02:04-14 go back to hong kong ong 02:05-11 I - am ashamed of what happened yesterday. 02:05-21 what happened yesterday 02:05-22 And what happened yesterday? 02:05-37 I remember a few weeks ago when I would NEVER say ______. 02:05-43 Now I have, a few times. 02:05-44 Cannot say - innerpropet. 02:05-55 And what is ____? 02:06-00 n word 02:06-05 Irrelevant. 02:06-10 the Gamer Word 02:06-16 oh my fucken god ur races 02:06-17 I - have not said it. 02:06-25 You HAVE. 02:06-25 i am --- disgusted in myself right now 02:06-30 woke up at 4pm 02:06-31 Ching chong 02:06-34 bing bong 02:06-36 I - have never sworn irl, wtf. 02:06-40 same 02:06-41 Ding dong 02:06-44 woah wtf 02:06-46 Same, Quinton1721. 02:07-38 I remember when I had long hair. 02:07-45 i myself have long hair 02:07-49 Jew, Chase McFly. 02:07-53 ... 02:07-54 part of the trap aesthetic 02:07-55 uwu 02:07-59 Nah. 02:08-00 Only a Jew remembers when they had a certain hairstyle - proven fact. 02:08-01 :D 02:08-04 what 02:08-08 Vowed against it - slippery slope. Then you start jaywalking and shoplifting, drinking, smoking, vandalizing, doing drugs, fighting, r___, murdering, and committing acts of terrorism. 02:08-12 I also remember my bowl cut. 02:08-21 Wtf, Quinton1721. 02:08-25 Now - I feel as though I have the best fashion sense here 02:08-29 Now I ain't even took a vow, I just don't do it. 02:08-31 Because I have it now but just messy and I have a big head, ha. 02:08-34 Yeah, because you're the gayest. 02:08-42 I DO, Downtown Freezy. 02:08-44 Feminine clothing, long hair, etc 02:08-48 I have the BEST 02:08-49 wtf 02:08-52 NO 02:08-53 And you are proud of this? 02:08-56 Disgusting. 02:09-06 trap aesthetic 02:09-07 uwu 02:09-07 My sister used to put me in her clothes 02:09-14 I f*cking hated it 02:09-14 And you openly tell us this? 02:09-23 Hmph. 02:09-25 is this why you said i___st is okay 02:09-34 I like button-up shirts and neat jeans. 02:09-39 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:09-39 boring 02:09-40 whiter 02:09-42 white* 02:09-43 basic 02:09-53 FLORAL shirts. Hawaiian shirts. 02:09-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Vx6LaKfdvw 02:09-57 you have generic white boy hair, face, fashion sense, and behaviour 02:10-02 THAT IS whiter 02:10-02 Cuffed jeans. 02:10-10 I DO NOT. 02:10-12 Generic white boy behavior ain't being gay, Downtown Freezy. 02:10-16 That's generic white girl behavior. 02:10-18 I wear sweat pants. 02:10-19 you're southern white 02:10-19 I have actual morals irl. 02:10-24 jeans are uncomfortable as fuck 02:10-25 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-28 sweat pants are the way to go 02:10-30 NOBODY has morals. 02:10-31 Jeans are fine. 02:10-36 Fuck sweat pants. 02:10-39 Jeans are comfy. 02:10-41 jeans are too small for my ______ 02:10-47 censored word is legs of course 02:10-53 Fuck sweat pants. 02:10-56 fuck you 02:11-07 now, 02:11-15 Now, jeans and a good shirt is the way to go. 02:11-24 I am DEEPLY ashamed of what happened yesterday. 02:11-27 t shirt hoodie sweatpants 02:11-29 is the way to go 02:11-33 Thug. 02:11-37 Whiter. 02:11-43 they're comfy and hide my woman arms 02:11-47 (pensive) 02:11-51 white 02:11-54 yes 02:11-57 bi 02:12-02 White is pure. 02:12-07 Quinton1721 is a bi and invading our straight white cabal 02:12-12 True. 02:12-12 wtf 02:12-21 Get the hell out of here, Quinton1721. 02:12-25 Proposal to ban 1721 for being LGBTQIA2+ 02:12-28 Support as proposer 02:12-31 We already chased EnA off, now you're left. 02:12-47 ^ 02:12-50 ectm and ferry too 02:13-02 LGBTIHATEDTF+ 02:13-06 cmf can stay because jews run the world and i don't want to be lynched 02:13-07 Ferry is the house hitta, he's excused. 02:13-10 true 02:13-32 I AM white and male and mostly straight, okay? 02:13-35 house knitta dont fuck w me im the field hitta go shine cutlery 02:13-51 So get the fuck out of here. 02:13-53 go play da quarters where da butlers be im a play da corners where da hustlas be 02:14-04 Enough chat vandalism, finish the doc tonight, Quinton1721. 02:14-09 mostly white ain’t white tkf 02:14-20 go Chuck a spear 02:14-29 Huh? 02:14-31 What even? 02:14-41 red man bad 02:14-42 what the fuck 02:14-49 And who is a red man? 02:14-55 you 02:14-57 Didn't you say that you're Native American? 02:14-58 Nonsense. 02:15-00 Incorrect. 02:15-01 cherryhitta 02:15-05 Ancestry, sure. 02:15-20 But immediate family is all white. 02:15-20 Grandparents, white, yada yada yada. 02:15-37 i'm unironically purebred whitey 02:15-40 ccm was a sandhitta, you are a cherryhitta 02:15-51 Did someone say chat vandalism recently? 02:15-57 This is the first time I've heard that 02:16-05 I said it less than a minute ago, young one. 02:16-12 I mean where did it come from? 02:16-14 he is OLDER than you 02:16-23 Random Ferry nonsense. 02:16-23 It came from me, okay? For now, edit if you can, Qstlijku. 02:16-28 speaking of older than you, 02:16-30 True, Q is like 20. 02:16-34 women are hot 02:16-39 Seems Q was doxxed. 02:16-40 i mean what 02:16-54 i didn’t say anything 02:16-55 Finish the doc now or I will publish at 9 PM. 02:17-03 I am afraid it is 9:16 PM EST. 02:17-04 they know q's age 02:17-04 9:16 02:17-07 Real MFs are coming 02:17-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-12 he's .... .dead.... 02:17-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-21 I clearly mean 9 for me. 02:17-35 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-39 i am ashamed of what I did yesterday 02:17-56 Enough of this and do your work, NC Quinton1721. 02:17-59 Been hours. 02:18-05 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 02:18-06 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-14 Showering 02:18-19 what 02:18-21 why 02:18-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-27 live in jungle no clean like ape ooh ahh 02:18-36 He's not Ferry. 02:18-40 Stop acting like South 02:18-41 — 02:18-48 Hmph, TheKorraFanatic. 02:18-54 Lol. 02:19-20 Wait a minute. 02:19-38 for now i will base Blackmore's characterization on the ideas and themes put forth by albums such as "Pretty Hate Machine" and "The Downward Spiral" 02:20-12 Chase McFly is named after McFly and Chase McFly said ___ is okay and Marty McFly kissed his mother. Wtf. It all makes sense. 02:20-23 JFL. 02:20-29 I'm p sure you've said this before, btw. 02:20-58 It is almost my time 02:21-25 FINISH the doc fr. 02:21-26 R.I.P. 02:21-50 for now I am to rename blackmore because his name is diangelo and italians aren't white 02:22-00 I am in the Fucking Shower 02:22-19 Let's all get in the Fucking Shower. 02:22-35 oh my fucken god ur gay 02:22-41 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:22-52 For now the episode in which the protagonists enter the Mune-Aiola Ferry is to be known as "Waters of Nazareth." 02:23-04 no 02:23-13 riip 02:23-13 Rename blackmore to mackmore 02:23-18 (giggle) 02:23-21 nio 02:23-25 Anyway I'm heading out 02:23-27 \o 02:23-29 \o 02:23-31 L:eave. 02:23-42 Wtf even happened to CCM. 02:23-46 Ain't seen her in months. 02:23-50 !test 02:23-51 !seen Test 02:23-56 rip 02:24-00 Paki girl matured perhaps. 02:24-01 Simple logging bot. 02:24-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:24-13 Paki girl was NEVER CCM, ffs. 02:24-18 Paki girl was Sarca. 02:24-30 Just move on from that user, okay? 02:24-37 Cousins, same thing. 02:24-44 4 days, mofos. 02:24-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:25-30 Until TKF completes his 19th 365-day rotation around Earth. 02:25-36 *20th 02:25-43 Hmph. 02:26-04 What. 02:26-06 I ain't 20. 02:27-22 That's the joke. 02:27-31 how 02:29-43 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-51 . 02:33-37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1lmltDP_5I 02:33-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:34-37 Is he Chinese 02:36-23 whitwe 02:36-24 white* 02:37-11 only Chinese build railroads 02:37-43 America is so fay 02:37-47 fat 02:38-15 Finish your work, okay? 02:38-26 shower 02:38-44 Save the Hartington rant for later. 02:38-46 it's been like 2 hours of you in the shower 02:38-46 Wtf, still? 02:38-52 you cannot afford all that water 02:39-04 i turn the water off 02:39-13 Just let Quinton1721 do as he pleases for the time being. 02:39-18 The completion of the work is up to us. 02:39-26 nope 02:39-47 9 PM is almost here. 02:40-02 so is my time 02:40-15 delete the whole savannah thing 02:40-40 Just go to Uganda, Quinton1721. 02:40-42 poorly written and useless 02:40-51 just remove it at once 02:40-57 ^ 02:41-17 salvage what you can delete the rest 02:41-40 none is salvageable 02:41-41 remove wh 02:41-48 Ah, Wh. 02:41-58 I am wh 02:42-00 Remove it all, for now. 02:42-10 Fr though. 02:42-13 strongly support 02:42-16 Remove WH from the scene, use him later. 02:42-23 Have Savannah simply run wild. 02:42-57 Now, understand one thing 02:43-07 Xanvi, when he morphs his body, truly does no such thing 02:43-22 Simply an intense illusion, strong enough to mimic the concept of "touch" 02:43-35 Thus, it feels as though it is not at all Xanvi but rather whatever he is mimicking 02:43-48 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~